


end.

by TheGreek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Past Character Death, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreek/pseuds/TheGreek
Summary: She allowed herself to reopen the chasm in her chest as she remembered strong arms hugging them both close and a voice murmuring a reassurance.“He’ll be alright, May,” Ben whispered across her memory.





	end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my very first fic so I'm nervous. Any feedback is welcome!
> 
> Also: MAJOR SPOILERS for Avengers: Infinity War if you haven't seen it yet.

Peter wasn’t home.

She sat in the living room, heart hammering, breathing labored.

The school had called. All the kids had returned safely, except Peter. As soon as she’d come home she’d screamed his name, throwing her bag down carelessly, and later almost tripping over it as she paced in the living room, cellphone in hand.

With each call she’d gone through the stages of grief: denial that Spider-man had anything to do with the weird object hovering over New York. She’d screamed at him to call her back. Bargained with him - she wouldn’t be mad if he’d decided to fight, she’d reasoned, as long as he called her back. As long as he told her he was okay.

“Call me,” she’d demanded. She’d gone to dial again but dread enveloped her as an automated female voice apologized to her because Peter’s mailbox was full. She could no longer leave a message.

She’d sat facing the door, unmoving through the panicked screams, ignoring blaring sirens, even as the television flashed an emergency alert.

Peter didn’t come home.

The minutes felt like years as she stared at the door. Memories flooded her of a small boy climbing into bed with her, voice trembling as he asked where his mama and papa were.

She allowed herself to reopen the chasm in her chest as she remembered strong arms hugging them both close and a voice murmuring a reassurance.

“He’ll be alright, May,” Ben whispered across her memory.

He’d said that on Peter’s first day of school when the boy had come back with a busted lip, refusing to tell them how he’d gotten hurt.

The sound of footsteps snapped her out of her memory - making her heart leap to her throat.

She wrenched the door open, her body moving before she gave it permission. It wasn’t Peter on the other side but it was a boy his age, his face frozen in shock as he began to crumble. She stood frozen as he vanished in a cloud of ash.

Her phone clattered to the ground and as she bent to pick it up she watched, almost transfixed, as the skin, muscles, and bones of her fingers unraveled, turning into flakes of dust. She was surprised by the relief that flooded her as her body broke apart into painless nothingingness.

As the sun set to make way for the moon, and the city became dark, the door to the apartment remained ajar.

Peter still wasn’t home.


End file.
